My Kiddo Boyfriend
by DalnimFluffy
Summary: KyuHyuk AbalFic. Judul jalan cerita tak sesuai. fanfic aneh alur kecepatan. don't read if u not like it, hope u enjoy itu


My Kiddo Boyfriend

Kyuhyun POV

Kupandangi tubuh kecil yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu tanpa henti. Tubuh kecilnya penuh dengan alat-alat yang digunakan untuk menopang kehidupannya. Sudah sebulan ini aku terus menatapnya, menggenggam tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tanganku ini. dia, namja ku, namja yang selalu berada disampingku, dan karena sikapku dia menjadi seperti ini. Karena kesalahanku, dan karena kebodohanku membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

- _Flashback On-_

" _Kyuhyun-ah, ini adalah Lee Hyukjae, ia adalah tunanganmu mulai saat ini, orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, lindungilah dia"ucap Appa saat itu, Appa menggendong seorang anak kecil berumur 12 tahun dengan perban yang melilit dikepalanya. Kami berbeda 4 tahun dari yang Appa beritau dulu._

" _Ne Appa"jawabku patuh. Saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya, tidak menyadari kelainan yang ia alami. Appa pun tidak sempat mengetahuinya dan sudah pergi menyusul eomma terlebih dahulu. Dia Lee Hyukjae, tunanganku, dia memiliki sifat seperti seorang anak kecil meskipun umurnya sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun, dia bersikap selayaknya seorang anak berumur 7 tahun. Dokter bilang ini karena trauma pada dirinya, trauma karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama orang tuanya. Dan satu yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku tidak suka anak kecil._

" _Lee Hyukjae! Berhenti bernyanyi dan kerjakan tugasmu!"teriakku kesal karena Hyukjae terus menari sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak di hadapanku, saat aku sedang bingung dengan tugas akhir kuliahku. Berisik._

" _Kyu Hyung, Kyu Hyung"panggilnya menarik-narik bajuku._

" _Mwo"Jawabku cuek._

" _Hyukkie ingin ke taman bermain.."ucapnya manja. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, tatapan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kutolak sebenci apapun aku padanya._

" _Kalau kau sudah kerjakan tugasmu, dan berhasil juara kelas di ujian semester besok, aku akan membawamu kesana."jelasku, dia menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya yang membulat lucu. Jujur, aku suka melihatnya yang seperti itu. tampak sangat..eumh.. imut?_

" _Jinjja?"tanyanya antusias, dan aku mengangguk, kembali mengerjakan tugasku tanpa memperdulikannya yang kembali menari-nari tidak jelas itu. Kalian perlu tau, Hyukjae tidak bersekolah di sekolah khusus anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus, dia bersekolah disekolah biasa, bersama anak-anak normal lainnya. Bahkan ia sampai bisa melompat kelas. Dia pintar, kuakui itu. Hanya saja… sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya dijauhi teman-temannya. Aku tau, aku selalu tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Karena sebenci apapun aku padanya, dia tetap…tunanganku._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Aku masih ingat kejadian itu,dimana keesokan harinya dia benar-benar belajar dengan serius. Dan akhirnya dia membuktikannya. Saat itu dia memasuki kamarku dengan amat semangat. Dan senyum lebar diwajahnya

 _-Flashback On-_

 _Seperti biasa aku sedang berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk dikamar, hari ini memang aku sedang tidak ada kuliah, jadi kugunakan waktuku untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahku sekaligus menyusun skripsi, aku benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku._

 _-BRRAAAK-_

 _Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan tidak elitenya menampakkan sesosok namja manis dengan senyum gusi khas miliknya, dia melambaikan secarik kertas di sana membuatku menatapnya tidak mengerti._

" _HYUUNG~ Hyung harus menepati janji hyung pada Hyukkie, lihat-lihat Hyukkie berhasil menduduki juara satu seangkatanku Hyung, bahkan Kibummie saja Hyukkie bisa kalahkan."ucapnya bersemangat berlari kecil menghampiriku, tidak menyadari langkah kakinya, disana, karpet yang melapisi lantaiku sedikit tersingkap, dan itu dapat membuat Hyukjae –_

 _-BRUKH-_

– _jatuh_

 _Dan yang paling tidak kusuka setelah ini adalah dia akan –_

" _Hiks…"_

– _menangis._

" _HUWEEEE!"tangisnya keras memekakkan telingaku, ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak suka orang cengeng juga, dan dia…teramat cengeng untuk dikategorikan sebagai cengeng._

 _Menghembuskan nafasku lelah, kuhampiri dia dan berjongkok di sampingnya._

" _Mana yang sakit, hum?"tanyaku membantunya untuk duduk, mukanya teramat merah, dan juga air mata masih mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Haaah, dia cengeng._

 _Dia menatapku dengan wajah memelasnya, wajahnya masih terpenuhi dengan linangan air mata, kalau seperti ini tidak tega juga. Dengan perlahan kuusap kedua pipi bulatnya. Menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya._

" _Namja tidak boleh cengeng, eoh. Kalau Hyukkie masih menangis Hyung tidak mau menepati janji Hyung"ucapku berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Mendengar ucapanku dia langsung menghentikan isakannya, dengan cepat dia mengusap kedua matanya._

" _Hyukkie sudah tidak menangis!"ucapnya membuat kedua sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik. Setidak suka apapun aku padanya tetap saja banyak dari tingkahnya yang mampu membuatku menarik senyumku. Kkkk._

" _Hyung? Hyung tidak lupa janji Hyung kan?"Tanya Hyukjae dengan mata bulatnya. Aku menepuk kepalanya sebentar._

" _Tidak. Tapi mungkin kita baru bisa pergi pekan depan, tugasku mash banyak"jelasku kembali ke meja belajarku._

" _Eum! Gwenchana!, kalau begitu Hyukkie mau main sama Bummie dulu~"ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Kibum –Kim Kibum, satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sisi Hyukjae meskipun dia sedikit yah.. seperti itu. Hanya dia yang mampu mengatasi Hyukjae saat sakit manjanya kumat –selain aku tentunya-. Dan juga kebetulan Kibum tinggal beberapa blok dari rumah ku._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat itu. Mata bulatnya yang berbinar lucu. Wajah memerahnya saat menahan tangis, semua itu masih jelas di ingatanku.

"Kau tau, selama ini aku selalu membohongi diriku sendiri kalau sebenarnya aku mencintaimu."ucapku padanya yang tentu saja tidak akan dibalas olehnya yang masih setia dengan matanya yang terpejam dengan damai, seperti enggan membuka kedua matanya. Seperti dia terbuai dialam mimpinya.

 _-Flashback On-_

 _Hari ini Hyukjae pulang dengan sedikit lesu, biasanya kalau aku yang menjemputnya dia akan melompat girang dan berlari-lari kearahku dengan semangat, kok hari ini tidak? Ada apa, huh?_

" _Waeyo?"tanyaku memecah keheningan karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja. Dia menjawabnya dengan gelengan yang bisa kulihat dari kaca spion ditengah._

" _kau tau Hyukkie, kau itu tidak pandai membohongiku, yah, kalau kau masih ingin berbohong padaku, maka lusa depan aku tidak jadi mengajakmu ketaman bermain."ucapku sedikit mengancamnya. Seketika dia menoleh kearahku._

" _Andwae~~!"rajuknya mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Satu yang kupelajari, mudah untuk membuat Hyukjae patuh padaku, tinggal mengancamnya maka dia akan menurutinya. Hm… akan kucatat baik-baik diingatanku._

" _Jadi?"tanyaku lagi._

" _Hari ini Bummie tidak masuk, Hyukkie kesepian"jawabnya._

" _Hanya itu?"tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu membuatku mengernyitkan keningku bingung. Aku yakin masih ada lagi._

 _Kami kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya kami sampai di rumah, dia turun dari mobil dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang lengan kanannya membuatku kembali bingung, dia amat suka bergelayut di lenganku, dengan sedikit menurunkan kadar kegengsianku, aku menarik lengan kanannya._

" _Akh!"desisnya tiba-tiba. Mataku membulat melihat sebuah lebam yang amat kontras di lengan putihnya, setelah sadar akan apa yang terjadi aku segera menarik tangan kirinya menuju kamarnya._

 _-BRAK-_

 _Kututup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar._

" _Buka"perintahku dengan nada dingin, tapi dia masih diam menundukkan kepalanya takut._

" _Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Dengarkan aku! Aku menyuruhmu membuka bajumu!"teriakku kesal, tapi dia masih tidak bergeming, hanya tubuhnya saja yang bergetar hebat. Aku tau dia takut. Tapi maaf aku sedang kalut sekarang._

" _Aku bilang buka Lee Hyukjae!"ucapku makin kesal. "kau mau mebukanya sendiri atau kubuka dengan paksa?"ujarku mutlak, setelah berdiam cukup lama, dengan perlahan Hyukjae melepaskan kancingnya satu persatu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat aku kembali membulatkan mataku._

" _Kenapa tidak memberi tau dari tadi, huh!?"kesalku segera merogoh handphoneku dan menghubungi dokter keluargaku. Satu lagi yang tidak kusuka dari Hyukjae. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya._

 _Hyukjae itu sering di bully di sekolahnya, tapi dia tidak pernah memberitaukanku. Dia itu bodoh. Selalu percaya kata-kata orang. Entah itu polos atau bodoh. Dia sudah lama tidak di bully, terhitung sejak Kibum berada disampingnya. Mungkin karena hari ini tidak ada Kibum mereka berani membullynya lagi._

 _Aku menatap wajah kesakitan Hyukjae saat sedang diobati Dokter Park, dokter keluargaku. Punggung mulusnya dipenuhi lebam, pergelangan tangannya tadi mungkin di injak. Tapi untung tidak ada yang patah dan tidak terlalu parah. Aku mengambil handphoneku dan keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka yang sudah membully Hyukjae harus segera mendapatkan ganjarannya._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Keesokannya aku mendapat berita dari Kibum, kalau orang-orang yang membully Hyukjae sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Huh, tentu saja itu perbuatanku, sekolah tempat Hyukjae bersekolah itu didanai perusahaan Appa, dan setelah lulus kuliah tentu saja aku yang akan meneruskannya, berarti aku juga adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi disekolah itu. Dan sejak itu pula sudah tidak ada yang berani membully Hyukjae lagi.

"Hyung merindukanmu.."bisikku mengusap pipinya. Air mataku kembali tergenang saat mengingat kejadian yang membuat Hyukjae jadi seperti ini.

- _Flashback On-_

 _Saat ini entah kenapa moodku amat buruk, skripsiku kembali di tolak oleh dosen. Dasar Dosen sialan itu…. Ukh! Ingin sekali kuhajar wajah tua bangkanya itu._

 _-BRAAAK-_

 _Apalagi ini.._

" _Hyung~"ini suara Hyukjae, tentu saja, siapa yang bernai masuk kekamarku dengan membanting pintu dan langsung memelukku yang sedang telengkup di atas ranjang sekarang dengan wajah yang terbenam diatas bantal._

 _Aku diam tidak menghiarukannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tentu._

" _Hyung~.. Kyu Hyung…."Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukkannya di leherku."Kyu Hyung~~~"berisik!_

" _Mwo!?"Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi terbenam di bantal dan menatap wajah Hyukjae yang ada disamping wajahku dengan kesal._

" _Temani Hyukkie jalan-jalan~"ucapnya dengan wajah memelasnya._

" _Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Kibum?"tanyaku berusaha tidak menunjukkan kekesalanku padanya._

" _Kibum sedang pergi bersama orang tuanya.."ucapnya sedih. Haah, kalau sudah begini aku psti tidak bisa menolaknya lagi._

" _Baiklah, ganti bajumu. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin"mungkin aku juga butuh sedikit penyegaran._

" _Nee~~"ujarnya senang sebelum beranjak dari atas punggungku dan berlari keluar dari kamarku menuju kamarnya yang ada disamping kamarku._

" _Huwa~"seru Hyukjae heboh saat kami sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdeong, dikanan kiri penuh dengan toko-toko. Dia terus menarik-narik tanganku dengan bersemangat. Aku hanya pasrah saja ditarik-tariknya._

" _Hyung,… Hyukkie mau itu"pintanya menunjuk sebuah stand crapes._

" _Terserah kau saja."ucapku cuek, kalian ingatkan aku masih badmood?_

" _Hyukkie mau strawberry deluxe!"ujar Hyukjae bersemangat._

" _Ah, maaf, strawberry deluxenya sudah habis, tuan"ucap pelayan itu._

" _Tapi.."_

" _pesan yang lain saja."ucapku._

" _Hyukkie maunya strawberry deluxe.."kekeuhnya._

" _Tolong choco banananya satu"ujarku pada pelayan tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Hyukjae._

" _Ini, makan ini saja"aku menyerahkan seporsi crepes choco banana pada Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi meskipun kami sudah meninggalkan tempat itu._

" _Strawberry deluxe."lirihnya._

" _Adanya ini, makan yang ada saja."aku memaksanya untuk menerimanya._

" _SHIREO!"dia menepis tanganku, dan membuat perasaanku yang sudah tidak karuan semakin tidak karuan."Hyukkie bilang Hyukkie maunya strawberry deluxe, Kyu Hyung tidak dengar eoh? Kyu Hyung Babo!"serunya menatapku kesal. Dan tentu saja aku lebih kesal sekarang, aku melemparkan crepes yang sedari tadi kupegang ketrotoar._

" _TERSERAH KAU SAJA! Cari sendiri yang kau mau! Jangan ikuti aku lagi!"teriakku kesal dan meninggalkannya menyeberang jalanan untuk mendinginkan kepalaku._

" _AWAAASS!"suara orang-orang berteriak keras dibelakangku, siapa yang mereka bilang awas? Aku? Aku sudah sampai di seberang jalan sedari tadi? Jadi siapa?_

 _-CKIIIT-_

 _-BRAAAK-_

 _Suara decitan rem mobil dan benturan keras berhasil membuatku menolehkan kepalaku dan membuat tubuhku mendingin._

 _Hyukjae kah itu? Tapi… Hyukjae tidak sebodoh itu kan? menyeberang jalan saat ada kendaraan? Atau dia mengikutiku? Tapi.. bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku? Kenapa?_

" _Tolong ambulans!"_

" _Kepalanya pecah!"_

" _Darahnya banyak sekali!"_

" _Kasihan sekali anak itu.. tubuh ringkihnya harus ditabrak sekeras itu"_

 _Ucapan orang-orang disekelilingku segera menyadarkanku dan membuatku segera berlari kearah sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah terbujur dengan darah disekelilingnya._

" _Hyukkie"panggilku sebelum memeluknya erat. Dan menciumi wajahnya tanpa peduli darahnya yang akan mengotori diriku._

 _-Flashback Off-_

Ini sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Hyukjae masih setia untuk memejamkan matanya. Kejadian itu merupakan penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku. Dia benar-benar mengejarku saat itu. Dan aku baru tau, aku sudah membuatnya menangis. Diantara darah yang mengotori wajahnya saat itu aku dapat melihat bekas air mata disana.

Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku seperti orang bodoh karena Hyukjae. Aku baru sadar, selama ini Hyukjae selalu berada disampingku, menghiburku disaat aku sedang tidak mood, dan membuatku tersenyum meskipun hanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun POV END

Author POV

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa kerumah sakit karena dia ada sidang skripsi. Akhirnya kemarin skripsi yang dia ajukan di setujui oleh dosen yang Kyuhyun bilang tua Bangka itu. Tepat saat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang sidang handphonenya bergetar di saku jasnya. Dia merogohnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"sapa Kyuhyun malas, dia ingin segera kerumah sakit. Kenapa harus ada yang menghambatnya?

"…."

"MWO!?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"ucap Kyuhyun bahagia.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan menancap gas menuju rumah sakit. Barusan Dokter Park meneleponnya dan membeitaukannya kalau Hyukjae sudah sadar. Kyuhyun harus segera kesana dan meminta maaf.

-CKLEK-

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar rawat Hyukjae sambil mengatur nafasnya, disana Dokter Park sedang memeriksa botol infus Hyukjae dan mengecek lainnya, Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Dokter Park pun sudah minta izin dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun masih diam belum berani bicara dan terlalu bahagia akhirnya bisa melihat kedua mata itu terbuka lagi.

"Kyu….Hyung.."panggil Hyukjae lirih, tangannya berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun. Suaranya tidak terlalu kedengaran karena dia sedang memakai masker oksigen yang membantunya bernafas. Kyuhyun masih tertegun menatapnya.

"Kyu…Hyung…mian…mi…mianhe…hiks"sebuah isakan kecil menarik Kyuhyun menuju alam sadar. Kyuhyun melihatnya lagi, bola mata indah itu terlapisi oleh sebuah cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapanpun dia mau. Dengan segera Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Hyukjae, dan menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mencoba menggapainya.

"Syukurlah…..syukurlah… syukurlah kau sadar Hyukkie.."gumam Kyuhyun menciumi telapak tangan Hyukjae.

"Mianhe…"lirih Hyukjae lagi, Kyuhyun menatapnya dan kemudian mengelus kepala Hyukjae yang terperban.

"Berhentilah minta maaf, disini harusnya akulah yang minta maaf"ucap Kyuhyun. "Jeongmal mianheyo…Hyukkie"lanjut Kyuhyun tulus. Air mata berhasil lolos meluncuri pipi pucat Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengusapnya perlahan, tapi Hyukjae menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan…jangan…hiks.. jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie lagi… Hyukkie..takut.."isaknya. dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengecup kening Hyukjae.

"I never leave you alone."ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

.

.

Setelah seminggu lebih perawatan Hyukjae, hari ini dia sudah diizinkan untuk pulang, tapi Hyukjae tidak memberitahukannya pada Kyuhyun, karena hari ini Kyuhyun wisuda, dan Hyukjae ingin memberikan kejutan pada Kyuhyun. Dengan diantar Dokter Park, Hyukjae tiba di aula universitas Kyuhyun, tempat dimana Kyuhyun wisuda.

"ini bunganya, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke dalam.."ucap Dokter Park memberikan buket Bunga milik Hyukjae yang tadi mereka beli sebelum kesini. Hyukjae menerimanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Ne, gwenchana, gomawo dokter sudah mengantar Hyukkie~"ucap Hyukjae tersenyum manis.

"Uhm.. hati-hatilah, dokter pergi dulu ne."ucap Dokter Park sebelum meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan mengingat buket bunganya lumayan besar dan tubuh Hyukjae yang kecil. Jadilah Hyukjae berjalan dengan kepalanya yang menyembul dari samping buket bunga, mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara ribuan orang yang berkumpul, ada keluarga-keluarga yang sedang memberi ucapan untuk salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliah mereka.

"Ah"Hyukjae tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sosok Kyuhyun sedang bersama seorang namja saling tertawa bersama dan sesekali mereka berfoto bersama teman yeoja mereka. Dengan cepat Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki pendeknya kesana.

"Kyu Hyung!"panggil Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengecek handphonenya menolehkan kepalanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat buket bunga besar dihadapannya tanpa ada kepala orang yang memegangnya. Bunganya melayang? Oh, kalian boleh memukul Kyuhyun atas pemikirannya yang satu ini.

"Kyu Hyung. Ini Hyukkie~"Hyukjae menyembulkan kepalanya disamping dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum gusinya. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya.

"Hyukkie? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dengan siapa kau kemari? Kau sudah sehat?"Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Hyukkie sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit Hyung, tadi kemari diantar oleh Dokter Park"jawab Hyukjae untuk pertanyaan beruntun dari Kyuhyun. "Chukaeyo, Hyung~~"lanjut Hyukjae menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja langsung diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo baby~~"Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Hyukjae, membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

"Hoi, Cho, siapa dia?"Tanya seorang namja jangkung yang sedari tadi bersama Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya, Changmin, perkenalkan ini Hyukjae, dan Hyukkie, perkenalkan ini Changmin, temanku"jelas Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong haseyo.. Hyukjae imnida.."Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Aigoo.. tidak usah sesopan itu padaku, hm"Changmin mengusak rambut Hyukjae gemas, membuat Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tck, kenapa orang dewasa suka sekali mengusak rambut anak kecil, eoh? Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Hyukjae.

"Max, hentikan, Hyukkie tidak suka rambutnya diacak.."seru Kyuhyun.

"Ah? Geurae? Mianhe. Sebagai permintaan maafku, ini untukmu"Changmin menyodorkan sebuah lollipop yang tadi diberikan seorang fansnya untuknya.

"Gamsahamnida…Hyung"ucap Hyukjae riang sambil menerimanya. Hyukjae suka dengan sesuatu yang manis, jadi dia tidak akan menolak yang satu ini. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang antusias membuka bungkusan lollipopnya.

"Kau tidak ingin berfoto?"tawar Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan menyodorkan handphonenya pada Changmin juga buket bunga yang tadi diberikan Hyukjae untuknya.

"Tolong ya"ucap Kyuhyun lalu mendekat kearah Hyukjae.

-Hup-

"uwaaaaa"jerit Hyukjae kaget saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudahnya.*seperti mengangkat tubuh anak kecil…

"Aku tidak akan pernah meinggalkan mu lagi. Cepatlah lulus dan aku akan segera melamarmu untuk menikahimu.."ucap Kyuhun mencium bibir Hyukjae yang masih kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun meskipun sedikit membungkuk.

"Saranghaeyo, Hyukkie"ucap Kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae.

"Nado saranghae, hyung~"jawab Hyukjae.

-THE END-


End file.
